Information on head-injured persons has been collected in independent research efforts in Charlottesville, Virginia, and in New Delhi, India. A preliminary review of these data collection efforts has indicated significant overlap in the type of information collected. A preliminary analysis of the collected data is proposed to identify differences and similarities between these head-injured populations, and to determine the feasibility of a prospective cooperative association for the study of head injuries. The Government of India has approved the research proposal and has allocated 767,000 rupees for the three-year Indian portion of the collaborative study. The proposal will now enter the NIH review process.